Destined to Love
by HermioneWP
Summary: He met me. He stole my heart. He danced with me. He kissed me. He left me. Now he is in my school and he is annoying me. My BFF thinks we are perfect. I am not so sure. Are we destined to love?
1. Chapter 1

**So. I loved 'Despicable Me 2' and I was disappointed that Antonio and Margo didn't make it up so here is my version. **

**This is what happened in the movie, and for those who haven't seen it... ****_SPOILER ALERT!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters! :(**

* * *

I met him at the fountain. He stole my heart straight away. I looked around and he had gone. Staggering backwards, I nearly fell in, but he literally whirled me off my feet.  
He took me to a restaurant owned by his dad. His dad gave us free food and a candle lit table. He asked me what I wanted to do when I was older.  
"I... Um... I... Uh... " he cut me off.  
"I want to play video games for a living. " he said in his strong Mexican accent.  
"Wow, you're so deep..."  
Then Gru came over and tried to ruin everything, except when Mr. Perez arrived at our table, he invited us all to a party at his house.  
The party started well, or well enough. Gru tried to keep me from dancing with him.  
When Gru went, he kissed me. It was perfect. Then I went off to get some food and he was dancing with another girl. He came over to me and said it was over, and that I should forget about him. I agreed, without knowing how hard it was going to be. Without knowing he loved me. Knowing he had never loved me.  
Gru made me feel better, a bit better. He shot him with a freeze-ray.  
But it still hurts to think about it. About him.

* * *

**Please R&R. **

**HermioneWP**

**xxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next part. I love them together. This is what has happened since, so that the rest makes sense.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this chapter, sadly.**

* * *

Ever since he left, I have been wondering if he ever loved me, like I loved him. I know it was very short, but did I see some regret in his eyes when I left too?

It has been over a year. Edith still hasn't taken off her hat. I think it is glued to her head! Agnes still loves unicorns and after pestering Dr. Nefario to make her one, we now have a real live one in the garden.

Lucy is getting rounder and rounder, she is having a baby! Yayyyy!

Edith, Agnes and I don't share a room any more. I have taken one that was a weapons storage and turned it into my heaven.

But even with every thing that is going on, all the other boys at school, Gru's hatred of him and his dad, I still can't stop thinking about him.

The way his midnight black hair shimmered, lights glinting off, looking like stars on a heavenly sky. Jewel bright eyes. His T-shirt with the 'Z' that I never knew what stood for. He was so perfect, with so many flaws.

And he's in my school. He moved school when he moved home. He lives in 'Mr Harolds home for boys' the twin of our old orphanage, just for guys. He didn't live there before, but he is not old enough to own his house, and his dad was put in prison by Gru. He is in my year, but he was only there for a week of term, then it was the holidays. He wasn't in my class, and I'm begging that he won't be this year.

* * *

**The next chapter is where the proper story starts. **

**HermioneWP**

**xxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3: The Bus

**Here is the real start of the story. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Antonio, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Gru, Dr. Nefario or the name Avery. I do own the characters Avery and Evie. **

* * *

I walk onto the bus. It is almost full, Agnes and Edith run ahead to sit with their friends, and I scan the bus for an empty seat. The only free one is right next to HIM. Antonio Perez. My only ex-boyfriend. I was probably his 2900 girlfriend by the way he acted. Even though he treated me so badly, I still love him.

Grudgingly, I walk over to him and take the seat. This is going to be Awkward. As the bus starts to move, he tries to get start a converstaion. "Hey. How are you?" I didn't reply or take any notice of him. I took a book out of my bag and started reading. It was too late when unrealized that it was El Macho's biography, written by his son, Antonio.

"Ah, so you're reading my book. Do you like it?" Little does he know that I know it nearly off by heart, and I have posters of Antonio all over my room. (Something that Gru would highly dissaprove of, but Dr. Nefario helped me make them look different to anyone but me. I made the posters by taking pictures of him and printing them on Dr. N's paper.)

"Um, Yeah. I, uh, haven't finished it yet though. "

" It looks pretty loved, I mean, dog-eared. "

"Yeah. It's the AVL's copy. They, um, let me borrow it." Why does he give me butterflies? I've told myself to get over him. WHY IS IT SO HARD?

"Why is what so hard?" he asks. Oh no. I must have said it out loud.

"Just... Nothing." He doesn't seem satisfied, but at that moment, the bus pulls in at school.

"Have a good first day back!" he shouts at me.

"He is so in love with you," Its Evie, my best friend. "You know, can you imagine someone so cute liking you?"

"He's not cute."

"See, I know you like him." She looks over my shoulder. "Oy, Avery! Over here!" Avery is my other best friend. He and Evie started going out last month, in the middle of the holidays, when Gru, Lucy, Edith, Agnes and I were in France. So now Evie seems to think that she is the world professional of dating.

When I return from Margo-Land, as Evie calls it, she and Avery are saying a very non-verbal 'Hello'. I walk away hoping they notice my absence. Apparently not. I'll just wait in form.

* * *

**Sorry its so short!**

**Please let me know if you think they are destined to love!**

**Please R&R!**

**HermioneWP**

**xxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me and my cousin have been writing it together. **

**Enjoy!**

**goruden- in this story Margo is 13, Edith is 10 and Agnes is 6. They all get on the same bus because the primary school is next to the secondary. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Despicable Me 2. I do own Evie, the teachers and the Antoniettes. **

* * *

The bell goes, and after a few minutes Avery walks up to me, an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry"

"Yeah right." I snap back. It's not nice to be ignored by your best friends on the first day back at school.

Avery looks like he is about to argue, but then our teacher, Mrs O'Manning, came in to take our register. She gave us a seating plan. I had to sit next to Avery. Yay! She then handed out a timetable. The only lessons that both Avery and I had were Art and Music.

The bell went. Time for morning lessons. I had Science then Maths. I headed off to my classroom.

As I was walking down the corridor, some footsteps fell into time beside me. I looked up, and in mixed horror and delight, I realised that it is Antonio. I look behind me, and predictably, there is his fan club (The Antoniettes) glaring at me. They follow him where ever he goes, even if it makes them late for their lessons. It was the same last year, except he never seemed to notice me then. Speeding up, I try to get away from him. No such luck. I look around for an escape and see Evie standing outside my classroom. I practically run over to her. She eyes Antonio and his fan club: Emily, Charlotte, Lauren, Bella, Ally, Jemima, and Katie.

Evie practicality bursts with excitement as she squeals"Well, seems he is definitely in love with you! You two are so cute!"

"Shut. Your. Mouth. He's looking!"

"See! I knew you liked him." She looks over at him "Antonio, Antonio!"

"Don't... What are you doooing?" I whisper

Antonio starts to walk over to us.

"Noooooooo. Please..."

"Yes, " he says in his smooth calm voice "What can I do to help?"

Evie turns away from me, towards him. "Will you go out with my friend Margo?" He looks amused as I shake my head and mime chopping it off.

"Well... We'll have to see. Does she want to go out with me?"

I try to say no, but Evie interrupts me. "Yes. She was going to ask you herself but she was too scared."

And then, with extremely good timing, our teacher called us into the class room. The seating plan was:

Me; one of Antonio's friends,Alex; a girl called Lexie; Antonio and Katie.

And Evie was on a table with Bella, Ally, Jemima and Emily. I felt so sorry for her.

But I felt more sorry for myself. I mean, I had to sit on a table with Antonio. This was not going to work.

Katie looks like she is in heaven. She is sitting next to the object of her fan club. They are probably going to make her chairman after this.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**Reveiws mean so much to me and my cousin. Please R&R**

**Elizabeth (HermioneWP) & Amelia**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I love them together. I am like Evie!**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters on despicable me are mine. Evie, the Antoniettes, and their school mates are. **

* * *

At break, Evie kept on saying how terrible the seating was.

"You know, 'cos, like, I hate them Antoniettes. They are so obsessed."

"Will you just shut up. I have to sit next to him in Maths. He won't leave me alone. "

"Oooh, he so loves you!"

"No he does not!"

"Denial. You like, him don't you? "

"And why would I? He dumped me for a Antoniette, ignored me for two months, then he comes back, and annoys me on purpose. Yes. I really would like him wouldn't I?" I glared at her and stomped to my next class.

The bell rang for art. I hope I'm not in his class. But frustratingly I am. And as Avery and I sit near Antonio, we have to help him. Art drags on, but finally it is over.

In music Antonio is in my class again. After the teacher takes the register, she says

"We are doing a project this term. You will be in pairs." The class looked delighted. Predictably, Katie puts her hand up "Yes, Katie"

"Do we get to choose the, Miss?"

"They will be boy girl pairs, and I will be choosing. Evie and Alex, Katie and Sam..." She continued to pair up the class until only four were left. Antonio, Avery, Lexie and I. I beg, silently, that I could be with Avery.

"Avery and... I think, Lexie. That leaves Antonio and Margo." She addresses the rest of the class. "You will be composing a song. It can be about anything. You will have one instrument between you, unless you bring one in from home, and at least one of you has to sing"

"I'll write the song." Antonio said nervously.

"Do you really think you can write a song." I said scornfully.

"Yes. I do. " said Antonio

"How about we both write a song and who ever writes the best we use."

"Ok"

At lunch, I complain to Evie "Me and Antonio are partners for music. I can't believe it. I just hope he's not in my English class."

"Look, I was there, remember. And I have got to work with Alex. He is so cute"

"I thought you loved Avery?"

"Yeah. I s'pose. Anyway, you like him Antonio. You are always going on about him, I mean when are you going to get the guts to start dating him and accept me asking him out on a date for you." Evie said with a dreamy look in her eye.

"I have got the guts to ask him. Except I don't want to, as I don't like him. Not everyone is into boys. "

"Hmm, maybe."

The bell goes for the last lesson of the day. Evie and I walk to English, bickering about whether I am perfect for Antonio or not.

I can't believe it is the one class that Antonio isn't in with me. His name wasn't even on the register. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" the teacher said.

"I'm in this class" Antonio said. "I've been moved up a set. I was put in the wrong class."

Thankfully, the only empty seat is on the other side of the room.

After school on the bus I sat down beside Evie. We were sitting right beside him, on his own. I looked at him and said "Antonio, we have music tomorrow. Can you write a song over night?"

"Yeah. Can I have your number... Um.. For research. If you or I need it."

"Um, ok." I told him my number while Evie looked ecstatically at us.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Please R&R **

**HermioneWP and Amelia**

**(Elizabeth)**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**What do you think so far?**

**Disclaimer: No one is mine. Except the twins. **

* * *

When I get home Lucy bounces up to me. "Gru and I have some great news! They..."

"They? Who?"

"The baby. It's twin boys! Yayyyyy! We are having a small party in a week to celebrate."

I am very pleased for them, but I am quite caught up in my on troubles. " Wow, that's fantastic!" I try to sound enthusiastic, but Lucy knows me very well.

"What's up? Is it that boy again? What was his name? Anthony? Ant? Nemo?"

I giggled. "Antonio."

"Ah yes. Is he being a pest again?"

" No. And I don't really want to talk about it. And I have a lot of homework." I walked to my room before she could argue.

I wrote the song. It wasn't very good. I felt a bit embarrassed that I had dissed his writing skills.

The next morning Agnes ran into my room telling me to wake up, otherwise I would be late for school. I got dressed and ate my waffles. While eating I couldn't stop thinking about Antonio. Lucy came over and asked what the problem was. I didn't want to say anything but it came out.

"I have a crush on this boy who I can't stop thinking about."

"Margo, Margo, Margo. The bus is leaving without you!" Edith called from outside.

"Gotta go. Bye Mum, Dad, Minions!"

On the bus, the only spare seat was next to Antonio. None of the Antoniettes except Katie, get on our bus, so he was almost safe.

Antonio's spare seat was then taken by Katie, who glared at me as she sat down. Antonio got up and stood in the corridor. He bent over and whispered in my ear "Better standing up with you, that sitting down with her."

I went bright red and whispered "Thanks" I looked over at Evie, who was staring at me and him triumphantly.

We arrived at school. The first lesson was Music. We got put into a separate practice room, and we started to tell each other what our songs were.

* * *

**The next two chapters are Margo's and Antonio's songs. **

**Please R&R**

**HermioneWP and Amelia**

**xxxxxxxxx**


	7. Together-Margo's Song

**This is Margo's song. It is called together. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the people in this chapter, I do own the song. **

* * *

I started to sing. A cool clear note. He started strumming his guitar.

* * *

CHORUS  
Together we will be  
Together we are  
Together forever  
That's who we are

I'll keep on fighting  
so we'll never be apart  
I will love you forever  
So please don't break my heart

CHORUS

You're seeming very distant lately  
And I don't know why  
I would ask you about it  
but I don't want to pry*

CHORUS

I'll never forget you  
I'll hope to see you soon  
Although that wont be cos  
you're singing a different tune

CHORUS

Together we wont be  
Togetherwe were  
No longer forever  
Now you're with her...

* * *

**Yay! Did you like it? Me and a friend wrote it for our music assessment. **

**Please R&R**

**Elizabeth&Amelia**

**xxxxxxxx**


	8. My Angel-Antonio's Song

**So. This is his song.**

**Disclaimer: Antonio and Margo are not mine, the song is. **

* * *

He was strumming on his guitar, his Spanish accent perfect for the song.

_I met her_

_I iiked her, kissed her, left her_

_But I still love her_

I saw an angel, she saw me to  
She had smile on her face  
But I don't know what to do  
Cause I am in love with you

_I met her  
I liked her, kissed her, left her  
But I still love her_

I walked to her, she looked at me  
I looked at her, it was made to be  
I didn't know what to do  
Cause I am in love with you

_I met her  
I liked her, kissed her, left her  
But I still love her_

I went away, she tried to stay  
I left her be, without me  
Will she ever forgive, or forget  
Cos I still love you

_I met you,  
I liked you, kissed you, left you  
But I love you, Margo_

* * *

**Thanks to Amelia who wrote the first two verses. **

**HermioneWP**

**xxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 7

**Thanks to my cousin Amelia, for her input on the story; and xxXHikari-chanXxx for her review and PM. **

* * *

We ended up deciding on his song, but changing the last chorus to:

I met her

I liked her

I kissed her

I left her

Does she love me still?

As the other one was a bit embarrassing for both of us. The rest of the day passed really quickly, with the last chorus of the original song stuck in my head. 'I love you, Margo'. Evie kept on asking me why I wasn't myself, but I told her that she was imagining things.

* * *

On the bus home, Antonio saved me a seat. We spent the entire journey talking about awesome weapons that our parents had invented. My half of the conversation was helped by Edith, who took a liking to Antonio; although only after I had assured her that we were only friends, and we weren't going to kiss in front of her.

At home, Agnes told Gru about our conversation on the bus

"They were all talking to him. Both of them with a boy called Anti, no Anto, no Anti-Nemo?"

"Antonio?"

"Maybe, I think so. "

He cornered me "Is this the same Antonio that I froze last year? The son of 'El Macho'?The same boy that broke your heart last year?"

"Yes, but..."

He cut me off " I forbid you to talk to him!"

" That's a bit harsh, sweetie." Lucy had came over "It's her life. She can do as she pleases."

"Ok. But if he hurts her..."

"Then I will come and tell you straight away." I interrupted "We're friends now, I don't think he would ever hurt me, by accident or on purpose." Because even though we are friends, he loves me. I continue in my head.

* * *

On the bus to school on Wednesday, I introduce Agnes to Antonio. She spends the whole journey boring him about unicorns.

At school, when we were finally on our own, he asked me if I want to get a coffee before school.

"Ant! It's less than 5 minutes to the bell! You're not trying to make me skive, are you?"

"No, no," he said hurriedly " I just thought you would like a coffee... Just as friends . "

I smiled, "Yes, but maybe now is not the time. What about after school?"

"Ok. Meet you here. And for the record, I HATE being called Ant."

"Ok, Can I bring Evie? Otherwise my Dad will think I'm going on a date. And you know how he acts..." We both grinned reminiscently, thinking of when we were together before.

"Yeah. Good idea. Should I bring a friend?"

"Only if you want to. "

At that moment the bell went.

"See you in Maths!" he shouted, but I had already gone.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review. **

**HermioneWP**

**xxxxxxx**


End file.
